The First Dex Carrier
by knightofhyrule
Summary: This is the story of Danza, the first secret dex holder. This is the story of his Pokemon adventure alongside the famous Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and many others. As one of the world's strongest trainers in centuries, what happens when he becomes a bit too well known for his own liking? What happens when he crosses boundaries that should not have been crossed? Rating pending T-M
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a Legend

**A/N: Hello to anyone who has stumbled upon my humble story! I am a very big Nintendo fan(who isn't) and I have decided to bring myself to write a fanfic about the Pokemon Adventures Manga! I had previously started a fanfiction on the Legend of Zelda and had a clear cut idea of where I wanted to take it at the time, but I became extremely occupied with school and work so I had zero time to do it. When I got on vacation, I had forgotten that I had done it in the first place until I started reading recommended fanfics from a good friend. After coming back to the Zelda story and not deciding where I wanted to take it plot-wise, I have decided to start this story and then return to my Zelda story once this is done. **

**Anyways, here is a brief synopsis on where I want to take this story. I am going to be using the OC from my Zelda fanfic along with the same name as well. I really love the concept that Nintendo takes with putting the actual player of the game into the shoes of the in game character(Link in Zelda and the main characters you use in the Pokemon games), so I will be using Danza as a character along with some minor resemblances to his family from my other story as well. Other OC's will also be used that bear resemblance to people I know in real life(again, Nintendo putting the player in the shoes of the character). I have a whole plot figured out as well that will try and use aspects from both the games and the manga. I might use some aspects from the anime as there are some interesing ideas I'm playing with like the characters(not Ash lol, Red for life). As with my old story, I have been asked once or twice from my last story whether there will be any "romance"(lemon... cough cough) with my stories. I can answer that yes, there will be several romances in this, but probably not any lemons as I don't feel particularly comfortable with that kind of material. Some might be more obvious than others. I also intend to change the ages and age gap between the Dex Holders as well, for plot purposes of course. Focusing on personalities for my OC's will be no problem but I will try my hardest to match the personalities of the Dex Holders. If you have any requests for pairings in this story, message or comment before the story becomes more solidified.**

**As always, I'm doing this for my love of Nintendo and for fun, all positive feedback and constructive criticism is welcome! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction :D**

"Human Speech"

**Bolded = Memory/Flashbacks, Plot jumps, Author's Notes**

Italicized = Character's Thoughts

"Italicized" = Telepathy

The First Dex Carrier

Chapter 1: The One who started it all

**One year before the journey of Champion Red**

Our story begins with a boat travelling along the beautiful waves of the Johto region. The boat appeared like a dot from the shoreline, but one could tell that it sped along at a very high speed that could easily rival a Pokemon's. What was so different with this boat was that someone of great importance was on their way to a very important meeting. The person going to this meeting did not expect a very urgent call to reach his ears earlier yesterday, nor the very generous donation that was offered to him. Most people would not turn down this kind of money, but he was not concerned with how much money he was being given. He was more interested with the people who were giving him this money.

After a few short hours, the man grew restless of getting to his destination. He had piled over some of his recent breakthroughs in Pokemon evolution and the work going into his latest project, but he grew increasingly distracted by the subconscious thoughts eating away at him. Who wanted him to join this meeting and why give this much money for just a meeting? The man who was thinking of these questions was in his mid forties with a small tinge of gray hair lining the sides of his head. He had dark blue eyes and was of average height and build, but was noticeably putting on weight if one spent enough time with him. His research would have to atone for that another time.

A young attendant walked over to him and said, "Excuse me Professor Oak, we'll be arriving at the destination in ten minutes. Please gather your materials and you'll be greeted by our landing party upon arrival."

The Professor looked at him with a surprised look and replied, "I see, thank you very much." This was the first time anyone had spoken to him over the entirety of the trip.

The attendant nodded and walked towards the front end of the boat. Oak had no reason to worry for his well being considering who else was meeting him during this meeting. Professor Elm had been a part of the group call when the donation offer had been made. Elm did not want to pass up this offer either, but was also equally confused as to why this offer was made. After gathering his papers and lone travel bag, the Professor took one last look at the interior of the boat. He could only think of a few things when examining it's interior. Whoever sent for him with this boat at the docks of Pallet Town had serious wealth. Leather seating, television monitors, drinking bar, wood paneling, all the works.

_Should of had a drink before I left _thought Oak after closer inspection of their generous selection.

"Professor we are now arriving, please prepare for docking," a monotonous voice droned over the plane's intercom.

The professor took his cue and walked over to the door of the boat and waited for the boat to come to a halt. He noticed that he had arrived at some sort of docking area rather than a port for public use. He noticed several men wearing identical suits waiting for him at the dock. He stepped out of the door and walked down the ramp with his belongings. When he reached the bottom, the first man walked up to him and extended his hand.

"Thank you for coming Professor Oak!" the man exclaimed with a firm handshake. "I'm sorry we had to meet in such a strange manner but our client wanted to make this meeting as...discreet as possible!"

The Professor heartily laughed and accepted his hand. "Not a problem sir, might I ask who your client is though? I've had no one speak to me about this meeting since I accepted the offer."

"I'm sorry Professor, I'm afraid I can't tell you who our client is until after you've met them officially in person." the man replied shaking his head. "I can tell you though that we'll be taking a short walk through our docking area here in Goldenrod City to our area's headquarters! You'll meet up with them shortly after we arrive!"

The Professor did not know what he meant by "them" but he nodded his head and proceeded to follow the group of men off the warf and towards the docking area.

_I should probably get a boat sometime _he thought to himself smiling.

The group arrived in a shipping area teeming with crates, workers, and their pokemon helping them with the heavy work. The Professor took note of how many different pokemon were helping out with the work. He saw Machoke, Primeape, Machop, and a few Graveler here and there. There were a few Pokemon that made his heart stop however. He saw a small group of large pokemon that were working together with a Machamp in moving an enormous crate.

"My goodness a new species!" shouted the Professor with a giddy smile on his face. He had begun to run over with his notebook before an arm grabbed him.

"Hahaha...Oak, that's not a new species of Pokemon!" laughed the man from the greeting party. "They're called Hariyama and they're from the Hoenn region. We use them for moving large shipping crates that can't be lifted normally."

"I see! That would explain the size of their legs and the shape of their hands! Fascinating! I never knew that Hoenn held such interesting Pokemon," exclaimed the professor while scribbling down notes.

The well dressed man sweatdropped. "Yes there are many Pokemon in this world that are being sighted unknown to mainstream knowledge. We prefer it that way anyways, it allows us to stay one step ahead of the competition. Now come along we don't want to keep our host waiting," he said.

After a few more minutes of walking along the shipping area, they arrived in a more urban area with a larger warehouse standing at it's epicenter. Oak looked up and noticed the name of the logo that was branded across the top of the large warehouse. Magnus Corporation.

_So that's the clients' background_ thought the Professor with anticipation. _One of the richest corporations in the world has hired me for some reason_. _That would explain the large sum of money as well._ He had heard many rumors surrounding this corporation but most of them turned out to be false. No one really knew much about the people behind this company other than that they dominated a vast portion of shipping that was done around the world. They were also rapidly buying out different businesses and branching out at an astounding rate.

"I never got your name by the way," said Oak looking to spry more information out of him while walking through the front entrance. Again, the inside looked of wealth. Glass tables filled the lobby with exquisate looking chairs that seemed to be able to hug one's bottom. Several TV monitors were displaying the daily news and the room was confortably air conditioned.

The man smiled and said, "You can just call me Dave. I can't give you our last name."

"Our last name?" asked Oak quizzically. _Ah now it all makes sense! They are part of the family business!_

Dave noticed the look on his face and chuckled. "Perhaps I said a little bit too much, but it doesn't matter," he replied casually. "Here we are now, the front lobby of our humble headquarters. Our lovely receptionist will lead you to the meeting area. It was great to meet you Professor Oak. I am a big fan of your work believe it or not."

Dave spun on his heels and left with the rest of the greeting party following close behind.

Oak felt a bit humbled, he was a fan of his! He turned around to face the young woman who was supposed to bring him to the meeting.

"Hello there Professor Oak it's great that you were able to come to this meeting," she said flashing him a brilliant smile. "Just follow me and we can get the meeting underway."

Oak returned the smile and proceeded to follow the young woman to the meeting place. They started by moving behind the reception desk and into an elevator concealed in a small hallway. The young woman pressed the 4th floor key and the doors slid shut. As they moved up, Oak noticed that the side of the elevator was made of glass and decided to take a look into the interior of the warehouse. What he saw made his jaw drop. He saw dozens of different pokemon that he had never seen before in his years of research. He saw many ranging from a pokemon that was spinning on it's head, he saw a clawed pokemon with white fur and red markings, he saw a blue pokemon with a pink scarf hugging it's neck, and he caught a glimpse of a large shark-like pokemon towering above most of the other pokemon working around it.

_This is unbelievable! I knew that Elm said that new Pokemon were discovered here in Johto and Dave had mentioned more seen in Hoenn, but this shoots my idea of 150 kinds existing in the world out the window. These pokemon don't match anything that I've read from Elm_! thought the Professor as he was pressed his face against the glass of the elevator.

The receptionist giggled and said, "Amazing isn't it? These are pokemon that help us and come from all over the world. We know that most of the public doesn't know about all the Pokemon that haven't been recorded yet so we keep them only around our secluded work areas. They all live in a unique breeding program that we have to keep them healthy, happy, and well fed. Once they've worked a minimum of two years, we give our Pokemon the option of being released or put up for adoption to loving trainers or families."

"That's quite an impressive program! Did the company come up with this?" Oak asked, quite impressed with the information he was given.

The woman knit her brow. "Sort of. A very sweet young woman that is...one of our higher ups came up with the idea a few years ago. You'll get a chance to meet her today," she said with a glazed over look of adoration.

"Are you a fan of hers?" asked Oak.

She turned to him and said, "You could say that. She's the main reason why I'm even working here right now. She was a good friend of my mother's and since our family had hard times, she offered me this job. I am practically in her debt."

Oak nodded and thought, _These people surely are an interesting bunch, I wonder what the people I'm going to meet will be like_?

As they neared the top, Oak also noticed the other floors through the windows across the warehouse main floor. Many people were moving around and working at computers typing away furiously. There also appeared to be psychic type Pokemon moving large stacks of paper and files around the fray of busy people, some which were also new to him. Oak noted that there was a lot more office work going on for just a warehouse.

"Here we are," the receptionist chirped.

They turned right and moved down a very nice looking hallway with a beautifully polished wooden floor, various paintings depicting people and pokemon, and several nice looking vases on pedestals. The young woman stopped in front of wooden double door and motioned for him to enter.

"Here you are Professor," the receptionist said politley. "Just as a fair warning, as long as you keep your manners in check, which I doubt will be an issue, everything will go along spectacularly. Good luck."

Oak nodded, double checked his things, took a deep breath, and stepped through the door.

**Ealier the day before**

**Oak sat at his desk in Pallet town slaving over some data that had recently come in from his newly acquainted research partner from the Johto Region, Professor Elm. He had given him a list of over 50 newly sighted Pokemon that had not been sighted in the Kanto region, and he was unbelievably excited to look over what had been recorded thus far. Elm had recently acquired three Pokemon that he would be researching, breeding, and eventually give to new trainers aspiring to go on Pokemon journeys. The newly named Pokemon were called Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita. The typings in order were fire, water, and grass respectively. Oak was greatly fascinated with the findings on their behavior and habitat and was even more impressed with the work that Elm had done within his short time as a new researcher. He was also intrigued on his new research in Pokemon breeding. Oak was convinced it held much promise unlike most other researchers.**

**_It's impressive with how far he has come in his research _****Oak thought to himself with a smile. ****_I had heard he was remarkable but he's exceeded my expectations thus far._**

**Suddenly Oak jumped from his seat a bit as his phone rang at his desk. He let out an exasperated sigh and picked up the phone.**

"**Professor Samuel Oak Research, this is Oak speaking how can I help you," Oak said tiredly. He really hoped this wasn't another complaint about his field researchers.**

"**Good evening Professor Oak, I'm glad was I able to get a hold of you at this hour," said a gruff voice. "I'm currently hosting this phone call with one of your asscociates, Professor Elm, and I'd like to discuss a proposition to you both."**

"**Hey Sam it's me," said Elm on the other end of the group call. He wasn't sure if he sounded worried or excited. Or both? "Our friend here on the line is willing to become a benefactor of ours and is wanting to make a deal with our associations."**

**This peaked Oak's interest. Obtaining benefactors interested in his research was always great for his research but he wanted to hear the details on this "deal" the mystery person spoke of.**

**Oak replied calmly, "Ah yes that sounds splendid. Would you mind discussing the details with Elm and I?"**

"**Ah yes I would be more than happy to gentlemen," replied the mysterious voice. "Now this all has to do with my eldest son. His name...is Danza..."**

**Present Day**

As Oak stepped through the set of oak doors(**A/N:** **Pun intended, hehe**), he was greeted by an interesting situation. Instead of what he imagined would be some sort of meeting room, he was greeted by a ray of sunlight and a grand view of what appeared to be some courtyard. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he could make out a group of people sitting down around a round table under umbrellas.

"Professor Oak we're right over here!" shouted a voice coming from the group.

Oak looked and saw that it was none other than Professor Elm waving his hand at him and gesturing for him to come over. He chuckled and walked down a set of stone stairs leading over to him and the rest of the unknown group of people. As he walked over with his materials, he looked at his surroundings and saw that he had walked out onto some sort of grand courtyard on the top part of the warehouse building. There were lush amounts of plant life and various different workers tending to the gardens alongside different Pokemon. The Pokemon that he could identify were Vileplume, Parasect, and one new species that he read in Elm's report, which was called a Sunflora. As Oak got close to the Elm and the rest of the group, a fairly large man stood up from his chair and began to walk over to him. He had jet black hair, deep brown eyes, was very tall, and the one thing that was clear was that he was pretty built.

_Note to self, try to not upset this person _Oak thought cautiously.

The man smiled and extended his hand towards Oak and said, "Professor Oak I'm glad we can finally meet in person!"

Oak took his hand and replied, "Same here although it was quite the interesting trip getting here."

"Hahaha, yes I'm sorry about the whole ordeal I can explain that to you over our formal discussion," replied the large man. "Anyways, where are my manners? My name is Paulza Maxwell, but you can just call me Paul. As I'm sure you've already guessed, I was the one who contacted you and our bright friend Elm over there."

Oak let go of his hand and smiled. "Indeed, I could tell by your voice that it was you Paul," replied Oak. "Might I ask who the rest of these people are though?"

"Ah yes forgive me," replied Paul shaking his head. "Follow me over to the chairs over here and I can formally introduce you."

Oak and Paul walked over to the group of people and noticed that there were quite a few of them. He saw that there were mostly adults but he noted that there were strangely two children there as well.

"Everyone this is the world famous Professor Oak!" Paul heartily announced to the group. "Professor, this is my family. Let me give you the rundown of who's who."

The group of people all gave Oak heartfelt greetings and waved to him after being introduced by Paul, calling him Professor in the process.

"Please, you can all call me Oak there's no need for any formalities," replied Oak with a smile.

"Excellent, first off here is my wife Katherine," Paul said proudly while taking her hand as she rose from her chair. "She is the vice president of my portion of the Magnus Corporation and is also in charge of our Pokemon labor program."

"Hi it's so great to finally meet you Professor Oak," chimed Katherine with a bright smile. "My husband has told me so much about your work I'm really impressed with what you and Elm have done with your research."

"Oh you're too kind Katherine," replied Oak with a modest chuckle. "I'm the one who should be impressed you know. I saw the large amount of Pokemon that you had working around here and I'm astounded with how many you had in your program! There are so many that I've never even seen recorded and it's making my head spin to be honest."

Paul smiled and said, "Yes she's the one who came up with the idea after we had seen all the different Pokemon of different regions across the globe. Instead of forcing Pokemon to work like tools of labor, we have made them all a larger part of our family. We can discuss that later though, let me introduce you to the rest of the gang."

Paul then brought Oak over to the next seat where a woman with curly brown hair and a large build sat. "This is my sister Rita who paid us a surprise visit with her son Kenza today," said Paul.

"Hello there Professor Oak, lovely to meet you," said Rita with a large smile and a little wave. "Ken say hi to Professor Oak now." A boy with a fair build, black hair, and dark blue shirt gave a quick wave to him.

"Nice to meet you both as well," replied Oak with a smile.

Kenza slowly stood from his seat and said, "Um...excuse me Professor? Is it true that you're regarded as the world's leading researcher on Pokemon? I intend to be a Pokemon researcher someday and I was wondering if you had any advice?"

Oak gave warm smile and said, "How wonderful that there's young minds that seek to delve into the world of Pokemon research at such a young age. I'll tell you now Ken, it's a lot of work and effort to be a Pokemon researcher, but as long as your love of Pokemon is strong you can rise above and beyond a mere researcher."

Kenza gave an embarrassed smile and nodded before reclaiming his seat next to his mother.

Paul gave an approving nod and gestured over to a man standing next to Rita with a saucer in his hands.

"This is our butler Jarvan here, he's been working for our family now for over twenty years and is now considered a member of the family," said Paul while patting him on the back.

"A pleasure to meet you Professor," replied Jarvan humbly while bowing to him.

Oak gave him a confused smile and nodded to him. What an interesting name he had, Oak couldn't shake the feeling of deja vu from hearing his name.

"I'm glad you've meet the whole gang here now," said Paul with excitement. "Now that we've all had our fill of pleasantries, would you and Elm like to move onto business over by the other end of the courtyard here? There is someone else I'd like you to meet."

Oak nodded while Elm rose from this seat quietly. Paul smiled and picked up a silver briefcase that was next to where he had been previously sitting.

"Excellent, if you could gather your materials and follow me we can get started," Paul said with zeal.

Paul led the way further down the courtyard with Oak and Elm following behind him.

Elm caught up to Oak and said, "Hey Sam did everything go well on your way here?"

Oak turned to him and nodded. "Yes everything went fine but I can say that it was definitely far from boring," Oak said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I can agree to that, my trip here was also interesting," replied Elm in seriousness. "Did you see all these Pokemon they have?! It's unbelievable I've never seen these species before or where they got them!" Elm said in a hushed tone.

"Yes it's quite impressive," Oak said calmly while trying to keep his seniority in check. "They must of have come from imported regions of sorts since they definitely don't fit the ecosystem of this region by just looking at them from a distance. I feel as though Paul will fill us in though once we meet this other person he spoke of."

Elm nodded while pushing up his glasses. "Yeah I hope so," he replied with a sigh. "You gotta wonder who he's talking about though. The fact that all these people are from the Magnus Corporation family is still unreal. Not many people get to meet these characters unless it's serious business."

Oak chuckled and said, "Well that's what we're here for Elm, business as always."

About a minute or so later of following Paul, they both arrived in a small clearing with a fountain and stone table accompanied with a chair and umbrella for shade. Oak looked at his surroundings and noticed that they were not alone. Sitting on the edge of the pool of water of the fountain was a young boy and a blue colored Pokemon sitting with him. They were both sitting still and were not making any sort of noise.

Paul took a few steps forward and called out to him, "Danza our guests of honor is here, you and Riolu come over now!"

Elm jumped and whispered to Oak, "Sam it's another new Pokemon look!"

"Elm please, try and remain calm," chided Oak with a slight smack on Elm's shoulder. "From what I remember in our original phone call...that boy called Danza is the oldest son of Paul."

The boy turned his head and slowly stood up from his sitting position with the Pokemon called Riolu mimicking his actions. They both turned and walked over to where the three adults were standing. As the boy approached them, Oak took note of his features. He was a small boy with dark brown hair, hazel green eyes with what appeared to be a tinge of blue hugging his irises, broad shoulders, and small delicate facial features. The Pokemon next him was also small, had a doglike facial structure, blue and black fur, walked on two legs, had floppy ears, a small tail, and silver structures on it's hands.

Paul smiled warmly to his son and said, "Danza these are the men I told you about, Professor Oak and Professor Elm. They were nice enough to come all the way out here for this special occasion you know? Say hello now."

Danza looked up to them and quietly said, "Hi..."

"Hello there Danza," said both Professors in unison. Oak could already tell the boy had a reserved disposition. He also noted how intensely the blue Pokemon was staring at them and could feel a strange emanation coming off of it.

Paul turned to the Professors and said, "Alright gentlemen let's begin with why I invited you here today. I want to let you know that everything that we discuss here is between us and must not be discussed with another living soul. This meeting is of the utmost secret."

Oak and Elm gave each other surprised looks. They looked back to Paul and nodded in agreement.

"Very good then," Paul said with a look of relaxment. "This is my oldest son Danza as you now know. He is currently nine years old and a very important member of my family aside from being my son. This is his lifelong partner Riolu, a Pokemon native to our home region. The Sinnoh region."

"You and this Riolu are from the Sinnoh region?" Elm asked quizzically. "That lies to the east of Kanto does it not?"

"Indeed it does. Our region is still relatively unknown to regions that are officially a part of the Pokemon League, but since we've only recently joined, more people are beginning to hear about the region," replied Paul with a nod.

"You said that this Pokemon called Riolu is a 'life long partner'?" replied Oak with keen interest. "Can you elaborate?"

Paul was deep in thought before he looked to them and said, "I can't really tell you everything since it's a well guarded secret of my family, but here's what I can say. It is a tradition in our family that certain 'gifted' males of our family are to be granted a Riolu from a specific age and they are to grow up together. It has been passed down in our family for centuries."

"What do you mean by 'gifted' exactly?" Elm asked with intense interest.

Paul shook his head and said, "That is a secret that cannot be spoken of. I am sorry."

Elm nodded in acceptance of his answer.

Oak then asked Paul, "Aside from your family itself, why did you want us to come today Paul?"

"I'm glad you asked Sam," Paul said while clapping his hands together. "There are certain events and factors that are occurring within and towards my family right now that cannot be exactly spoken of, but put my specific family at risk. What I mean by that is that it has put my wife and three sons at risk. Danza is at the greatest risk however, but the reason is again a secret I cannot divulge to you at this time. Therefore, I would like my son Danza to go on his own Pokemon journey effectively and immediately."

Oak and Elm looked at each other in shock and then back at Paul.

"Is this why you asked to bring the specified material today?" Elm asked.

Oak sighed and said, "I had a hunch based on what you wanted us to bring, but why send your son on a journey so early? He's only nine years old. Most children don't leave for Pokemon journeys until they are somewhere between the ages of ten and thirteen, not to mention the risks surrounding it."

Paul nodded and replied, "Yes you are both right in why I requested the materials to be brought here. As for Danza leaving on this journey, it is my belief that this will help him grow as a Pokemon trainer, a member of the Magnus household, and to be safer by being away from the issues occuring within our family. As I have also stated before about my son, he is what we call 'gifted' so I am not particularly worried about handling himself on a journey.

_This is all so much information to take in at once. I'll have to contact some people in Sinnoh to find out more about Paul's family_. Oak thought while rubbing his chin. "Who would you like to discuss with first regarding the materials?"

Paul turned to Oak and replied, "Let's start with Elm first. Elm do you have it with you right now? As well as the additional one?

"Yes I do!" replied Elm excitedly. He was getting quite excited over the story telling. He dug into his travel bag and pulled out two sleek looking devices. "Here you go sir, these are two early prototypes of the Pokedex that Oak's association, as well as mine, have been working hard at!"

Paul took them both and studied them curiously. He then opened one of them and began testing the various functions.

"Amazing how far technology has come today hasn't it?" Paul asked with a smile on his face. He then handed over one of his two briefcases to Elm. "Here you are Elm, your payment for both Pokedexes as well as a bonus for coming during a busy time of yours."

Elm opened up the case and nearly fainted at what he saw.

He closed the case and then asked, "I have to ask sir, why do you want two of them?"

Paul laughed and said, "I wanted one for my son Danza of course to study the various Pokemon on his journey and the second is for my company to study but in agreement of course is to keep the research a secret as per Oak's end of the agreement. Speaking of Oak, do you have your things with you?"

Oak smiled and replied, "Yes Paul let me get it out for him" Oak reached into his case and brought out a another small glass case with him. He walked over to Danza and knelt down to his eye level. Riolu looked at him seriously and with curiosity. "Danza, there are three Pokemon in here! They are inside the Poke balls. When I was a bit younger, I was a serious Pokemon trainer! Now I only do research on Pokemon. You may have one for your Pokemon journey. Now think carefully, alongside your little Riolu there..." Riolu barked in protest of being called 'little' "...this Pokemon will also be a life long partner, so choose wisely. The three in here are the grass type Pokemon Bulbasaur, the water type Squirtle, and the fire type Charmander." Oak opened the glass case and released all three Pokemon at once.

After a show of light from the Poke balls, all three stood in curiousity of the boy in front of them. Danza and Riolu looked at each one of the Pokemon, but Danza's attention turned to the young Charmander before him. As the two stared each other down, Oak saw something that peaked his curiosity. For a brief moment, he thought that Danza's eyes had a flash of blue appear across them.

_Interesting..._Oak thought to himself in curiosity. _I wonder..._

Danza then looked to Oak and said, "Sir, I would like to become friends with Charmander!"

"And why is that?" Oak asked curiously. "Why Charmander over Squirtle or Bulbasaur? Charmander are known to be harder to train."

Danza shook his head and said, "I don't care how hard it would be to train him. I can feel that we'll be good friends and become strong together. With Riolu and Charmander as my friends, I can overcome anything we face! So may I have Charmander as my friend please?

Oak laughed and said, "Of course you can Danza. I have a feeling you two will go far together." _His eyes though..._thought Oak. Oak went to return the Charmander to his poke ball, but Charmander ran over to Danza and tackled him into a heartfelt hug while calling out it's name.

"Char char charmander!" the Charmander cried out as it hugged it's new friend.

Paul laughed out loud at the affectionate display and said, "That's my son for you! He has always had a special way with Pokemon, just like his great-grandfather before him!"

Elm on the other hand couldn't believe what he saw.

"Sam, I've never seen a starter do this to a brand new trainer he's never met before!" exclaimed Elm in disbelief. "It usually takes months for a Pokemon to start bonding with a trainer!"

Oak simply stared at the scene unfolding before him. The Charmander was affectionately nuzzling Danza and chatting with his Riolu like they've known each other for ever.

_I've never seen anything like this before..._ thought Oak in astonishment. _He reminds me of that young boy back in Pallet Town with his Poliwag..._

Oak then returned Squirtle and Bulbasaur, who appeared quite happy for Charmander, into their respective Poke balls while Danza and his Pokemon ran off to chat and play. Paul then picked up the last briefcase and handed it over to Oak.

"As promised Oak here is your payment as well as a bonus with it," said Paul with a large smile on his face. He then looked between Oak and Elm with a grin. "I honestly can't thank you enough for what you've done today, this will really help my son become a better man when he grows up."

Oak turned to Paul and asked, "Paul, I need to know after what I saw there, what is your son exactly? I've never seen something like that in my years of training and researching Pokemon. I know you have your secrets, but maybe you can let me know something of this."

Paul looked at the ground deep in thought. He looked back up at him after a moment and said, "I saw that you noticed his eyes?"

Oak was taken aback, but replied, "Yes but what are you getting on about it?"

Paul sighed and said, "I can't elaborate too much. What you've seen is something that is incredibly rare in our family. He's truly gifted as a member of our lineage. It's something that hasn't been seen in centuries."

"...Can you describe what's so unique about him? I can personally tell you that I'd never tell another living soul," pleaded Oak. "I'm only now interested in this young man's progress as a Pokemon trainer. I can understand your concern, but I can vouch for Elm and I's silence."

Paul stared at Oak for a moment in silence, without showing any emotion in his face. Paul beckoned Danza over to him and whispered something to him before Danza nodded to him.

"I can't tell you anything today, but I've told Danza that once he's come to a point in his journey that he feels is right and if he deems you worthy of his trust, he will tell you enough for you to understand," Paul said with a smile on his face.

Oak nodded, but not exactly thrilled with his answer on Danza, and said, "Of course Paul. I think we will take our leave now, I have an important meeting to get to and Elm has new research to look into. Ready Elm?"

"O-of course, let's head out," replied the still shocked Elm.

Oak and Elm shook hands with Paul and made their way out of the warehouse while saying their goodbyes to the rest of the family. Before Oak and Elm parted ways after leaving the Magnus Corporation warehouse, they had a brief conversation on what had transpired on the outskirts of Goldenrod.

"...Amazing wasn't he," Oak asked Elm bluntly.

"Yeah he was..." Elm replied quietly. "I've never seen a child do something like that. I think he's going to become something special."

Oak nodded and smiled. "Haha yes I think so too. There are a few other children that have the potential as well that I've been looking into, but they're still a bit young right now. Soon though."

Elm raised an eye brow and said, "You mean your grandson and...?"

Oak smirked and said, "Yes my grandson and that boy he argues with back in Pallet. They have similar aspects about them similar to Danza, but not as...developed."

Elm then said, "Yeah and about the blue flash in his eyes, I saw it happen with that Pokemon called Riolu too, what exactly was that?"

Oak rubbed his temples and replied, "I may have a few theories, but I need to do more research on his family and their ties to the history of the Sinnoh region in order to answer that question. I will say this though Elm, I think Danza has a huge amount of potential as a Pokemon trainer."

"What makes you think that so early on?" asked Elm with another raise of his brow.

"I'm sure aside from the blue eyes you could see the movements from Danza and his Riolu?" asked Oak with mysticism.

Elm gave him an incredulous look and said, "I didn't notice anything like that, just the blue eyes."

Oak shook his head and stated, "Regardless, based on what we've seen thus far and what we discussed with Paul in today's meeting and the previous phone call, Danza shares an incredible bond with his Riolu and might bring something to us that no other trainer has done before."

"Like...?" asked Elm while shifting his glasses.

"That's the thing Elm, I don't know," said Oak brushing through his hair in frustration. "It's hard to really say what this boy's potential can bring about. I think that with his Riolu and now Charmander, he can possibly bring out a Pokemon's potential much easier than most people."

"You really think so?" asked Elm.

Oak nodded and said, "I do, and I think that he might have the makings of being a champion as well, although he's definitely not the first. We'll just have to wait and see. Anyways, I have to be going now, I have to head to my meeting now."

"Alright Oak, have a good trip back to Kanto now," Elm said while laughing at Oak's seriousness.

"Oh yes I will indeed, they have a really nice boat with quite the selection of beverages," Oak said while waving goodbye.

As the two Pokemon professors parted ways, Oak couldn't help but bring himself to think about all that had occurred. _Hmmmm...this would make Danza the first user of the Pokedex. I wonder how the other two will do once they are ready? Oh well, they still have another year to go..._Oak thought on his way home. What Oak and Elm had done today would shape the relationship between humans and Pokemon for years to come...

**Phew that's my first chapter! I know that I introduced a fair amount of OC's that I really didn't touch on that much, but don't worry they'll all get a TON of coverage on their own backgrounds as well. This is my first time writing like this in a while and it may take time before people spot this story but for those who read it and like(or hate) it, please leave a review as it greatly helps my motivation and it helps point out my strengths and weaknesses. The other dexholders are going to come out strong in the next chapter as well as Danza's developing character. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and if you have questions/personal requests, PM me :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Party Time

**Hello I'm back again with another chapter! This time we'll be focusing in on the lives of the other dexholders. **

**Danza: Am in this chapter?**

**Me: I can't spoil anything man**

**Red: Who is this guy supposed to be? **

**Me: Damnit Danza you've attracted too much attention go back into hiding**

**Danza: Very well then**

**There is also a major jump in time as well but the events in between this time jump will be elaborated on further into the plot, don't worry. Anways, enough talk and more reading and as always please review and pm for questions :)**

"Human Speech"

**Bolded = Memory/Flashbacks, Plot jumps, Author's Notes, Messages**

Italicized = Character's Thoughts

"Italicized" = Telepathy

The First Dex Carrier

**Eleven years later**

A ray of light shone through the shades of a dark and air conditioned room. It was in the early morning hours and the sun had just peeked out from behind the horizon. In the lone bed of the room, movement could be seen from the foot of the bed. After several moments of shifting, a pair of yellow ears erupted from the blanket, followed by the rest of a small mouse pokemon. He sat up from his comfortable position and stretched his paws while giving a grateful yawn. He then turned his attention to the other sleeping figure in the bed. In one leap the yellow mouse bounded over the mountain of blankets and landed next to the top of the figure's pillow. The mouse had a drowzy look in his face before pushing the mound under the blanket.

"Pika pika..." the mouse Pokemon mumbled. After a few moments of silence, the Pokemon grew restless and began to charge a weak spark within his tail. He brought his tail to the top of the blanket and lightly tapped it.

"Ungh...?" the person mumbled from under the blanket. "Alright I'm getting up Pika..."

The said person then slowly rose from his position and tossed the blanket aside from him while landing it on top of the Pikachu.

"Pika!" yelled the Pikachu with a look of irritation. He shot out from under the blanket before hopping onto the floor and stretching for his second time.

The young man stretched his back before earning a few cracks and said, "Mmmm...sorry about that buddy. Let me just get dressed and we can grab some breakfast before we head out."

He lept out of bed and went over to his mirror to check on the state of his hair. It was a tangled mess of long jet black hair that slightly came over his crimson red eyes. He reached down into his drawer and pulled out a white t-shirt which he quickly replaced from his old shirt he slept in. He then returned to the foot of his bed to grab his red button-up shirt and his blue jeans that he had worn previously. He then turned to his door and went into his kitchen with his Pikachu leading the way.

After grabbing a quick bowl of cereal and some food for Pikachu, he sat down and turned on his television while getting comfortable on his sofa. After turning to the news, he began to go on autopilot while eating and waking up at the same time. He heard bits and pieces of the news that was being droned out at him.

"...and that is the what the weather is looking like today, now we move over to our current events for the day." said a young man with an ugly green suit and a horrible tie.

"Thanks Jat and now we move onto the main stories for today," replied a young woman in a tight fitting dress and intelligent looking glasses. "Our main story is yesterday's defeat of two more challengers at the Indigo Plateau at the hands of the sitting Grand Champion, Lance. He has stated that they both 'provided a great challenge and shows that the future of Pokemon trainers looks bright'..."

He snorted while sitting in his sofa and munching through his sugar cereal. _Provided a great challenge? I saw those fights yesterday and it was horrible how bad they handled themselves. The second kid was lucky to take out two of Lance's Pokemon_ he thought to himself with a shake of his head.

The young woman neared the end of her next report with saying, "...and there were no survivors. We now move onto our next segment with our gossip analyst, Justin Krew and his guest at the round table.

The TV shot over to the round table in question for some sort of interview.

"Thanks Lynn, and now we are here with a man who says he has information about 'The greatest trainer alive'...could you please elaborate on what you mean Jack?

He was immediately interested in what this 'Jack' person had to say about the 'greatest trainer' alive in question. Jack appeared to be one of the many Poke Maniacs (albeit a much better kept Maniac) with blonde hair, large glasses, good looking suit, and what appeared to be an inhaler on the table in front of him.

"Of course Justin," started Jack with a nervous tone in his voice. "What I have to say here is about the lore of the 'Cloaked Trainer' who is famous for his amazing victories in the Pokemon League across the globe. Many people I've spoken to in public believe he's nothing more than a person constructed in myth for the culmination of all Champions who have taken on a respective Pokemon League. Others, like myself, have wondered about this person's existence and have gone to great lengths to discover if he or she is real or not."

Justin nodded with his hand on his chin. " I see now," he replied with a nod of approval. "Can you tell us what you've done to find more evidence of this person? I am one who's also heard of this person through my various interviews with trainers across the globe."

Jack quickly nodded and pushed in his glasses. "Yes Justin," he began while wiping his forehead of sweat. "First collective events of this'Cloaked Trainer' began around ten or so years ago in the Johto region when people had heard of a young trainer who swept through the entire Johto League without losing to any of the gym leaders. After that he was shortly lost from our radar until it was heard another person had swept the entire Kanto League as well. Many people such as myself thought that this had occurred way too quickly from each other, and deduced this had to be the same person. Later on a young trainer who also wore a cloak with a mysterious emblem across his back challenged the Indigo Plateau and defeated the entire competition starting with the preliminary tournament. None of the trainers in the tournament stood a chance from what was written down at the event. This person then went on to challenge the Elite Four while eventually taking down Lance, all in his first attempt! All of this happened around one year!"

He shook his head and thought to himself _Impossible, there's no way someone could challenge both leagues and become a Champion around a year...well maybe considering I've done it for Kanto...but both Kanto and Johto? That's a little hard to believe. _He went to turn back to his soggy cereal before the interview continued.

Again Justin nodded his head and began jotting down notes on a notepad. "I see now," he began while finishing up what he wrote. "I've heard of that story as well a few years ago, but is there anything else you can tell us?"

Jack slowly nodded his head this time with a look of seriousness. He then said, "Yes I can...and this is where things become interesting." He took a drink of water and cleared his throat before beginning again. "All information of this trainer was refused to be made public by Lance and the Pokemon League. As to why they refused to comment or even acknowledge that such a person existed in the first place is anyone's guess, but I believe this person is covering his tracks. Around two years later with the opening of the Pokemon League in the Hoenn region, there were reports of another trainer who swept through the entire Hoenn League and made his way to EverGrande City. He then challenged Champion Steven after winning the tournament and being victorious over the Elite Four. He also defeated Steven in his first attempt according to reports. This is a common pattern that's continued over the past couple years with each Champion refusing to say anything. The 'Cloaked Trainer' has gone on to defeat both the Sinnoh League and the Unova League. There are now reports of him in the newly joined Kalos region according to one of my sources over there, we can know for sure once the tournament that is currently going on is over."

Justin slowly nodded and asked, "So what you're saying is that this trainer has defeated every Pokemon League and it's Champion across the entire world? Doesn't that seem a little bit...farfetched**(A/N: hehehe) **to you now? There's never been a trainer who's been that strong before, the only ones besides the Grand Champions being that strong are the famous 'Dex Holders' or other trainers who have managed to become a champion."

Jack shook his head in defiance and said, "That's exactly what I'm saying Justin! This trainer is the strongest trainer in the recent history of Pokemon! None of the Dex Holders even come close!"

He stood to his feet while dropping his bowl of cereal onto the floor and earning a look of curiousity from his Pikachu, who merely shrugged and continued eating his food in peace. _Don't even come close?! He doesn't know if this person even exists! Calm down...he's just a nut case looking for some attention_ he thought to himself while picking up his bowl and returning it to his sink.

"That's quite the statement there Jack," stated Justin with a look of surprise. "We've never even seen this person in action before, what makes you think he's that good?"

Jack smirked and said, "That's what the live witnesses at each of the tournaments are for, but even more than that is a plan I've put into motion. I have a team of camera crews following the events of the Kalos Pokemon League tournament before the winner is crowned and challenges the Elite Four. This should all be going on at some point tonight with the time zone differences."

Justin nodded his head and smiled. "And that folks is why we'll be airing Jack's camera crew live from Kalos along with our own crew tonight! You don't want to miss out on this chance to see if this urban legend is fact! And now on to sports..."

He turned off the television and rose to his feet, now completely disinterested in the Maniac's stupid conspiracy theories and more focused on tonight's plans. He was about to call Pika before he heard his phone ring from the kitchen. He went over to it and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey there Red!" chirped a perky voice on the other end. "Are you still coming over to my place tonight after you're done with your training?"

Red smirked into the mouthpiece and replied, "Of course Blue, I always go to your Friday night get-togethers. Don't you trust me by now after all these years?"

"Hehehe of course I do you goof," giggled Blue on the other end. "We all know you won't miss a chance to come over and be with Yellow either huh?"

Red's face became as bright as his name before he stammered back, "W-whatever Blue I'll be there at six thirty, and I don't need your snarky comments you know?"

"Hehehe yeah but it makes it all the more fun!" Blue giggled from her end. "I'll see you later!"

She hung up and left Red shaking his head. Why couldn't she ever let up on him? Especially when it came to Yellow. He looked down to the floor and noticed his yellow friend smirking at him.

"Oh be quiet Pika," Red snickered before offering his arm to him. "You ready to go for some training today?"

"Pika Pika!" replied Pika with great enthusiasm while hopping up to his shoulder.

Red smiled and went over to his counter to check over this things. He made sure his current Pokemon team he was training was attached to his belt and checked over his supplies before making his way over to the Viridian Forest where he did his routine training. He would normally do his rigorous training in more hardened areas like Mt. Silver but after training with Green, Gold, and Silver for so long he and the others had been taking a short hiatus. He made sure he had everything he needed and made his way out the door.

**Meanwhile in Viridian City**

Blue placed her phone back down on it's holder before humming to herself. She had a fair amount of work to do in order to prepare herself for tonight's big get together. Normally she wouldn't have called Red, and tease him in the process(although teasing him about Yellow was normal), but tonight was a bit different. Tonight the Dex Holders from Johto were also coming over because of the hype over the Kalos League competition. By the time everyone had done their daily routines and came over for the food and fun, the main battles near the end of the tournament would be coming to a close. Many of them such as Green wanted to participate but considering the vast distance and obligations here at home, it was just easier to watch and see what the newly entered Kalos League had to show. She noticed that her lifelong friend, Jiggly, had already started in getting ready for the night.

Blue smiled and said, "Aw aren't you just the sweetest for helping me?"

Jiggly turned and replied with a big jump, "Jiggly!" This caused her to drop the bags of chips that were to be set up later. Blue giggled and gave her Pokemon a big hug. She was surprised however when her door bell suddenly went off.

_I wonder who's here this early in the morning already? It's only eight right now_ Blue thought on her way to the door.

When Blue unlocked the door, she was greeted by a girl with long blonde hair, a straw hat on her head, and a flowing yellow dress with a flower on it's left shoulder. Blue gasped when she saw her like the way she was.

"Yellow you look so pretty today!" Blue squeaked before suffocating her and bringing her into the house in her death hug.

"Oh thank you Blue!" replied Yellow while still recovering from the aggressive hug. "I really tried to get it to look really good today for the party! This should be really fun!"

Blue smirked at her and said slyly, "Oh and I wonder who all this fuss is for? Could it be for a certain Champion who's coming over tonight?"

Yellow's face turned to the color of the one she spoke of and squeaked out, "S-s-shut up Blue! That's not fair!" Yellow began to fidget in place and look down to the ground in embarassment.

Blue softly smiled and pulled Yellow into a less threatening hug. "Oh come on now I'm just kidding Yellow," Blue said kindly. "I'm sure that Red will love the dress you have nothing to worry about."

Yellow looked up to her and asked, "You really think so? He really hasn't said anything about me and I don't think he feels the same way."

Blue's heart sank when she saw the look on her pretty little face and immediately said, "Aw don't be sad I've already spoken to Red on the phone shortly before you came here and trust me I think he feels the same way."

"What did you say to him?" Yellow asked with a look of horror.

Blue smirked and said, "Oh just a little teasing that's all, and his response was all I needed to hear for how he thinks about you." Blue gave Yellow a little wink when she heard this.

Yellow's expression lit up and she smiled. "Thanks Blue that makes me a feel better," she said calmly.

Blue smiled triumphantly then said, "Why are you here so early anyways?"

Yellow smiled brightly and said, "Well we have more people coming over than usual tonight and I wanted to make sure that you could get it all done in time. So I'm here to help and I'm here to stay!"

Blue giggled at her enthusiasm and said, "Alright I like that energy Yellow. Let's get to work, right Jiggly?"

"Jig Jiggly!" her Pokemon yelled while throwing her hands up, and dropping the chips in the process again.

Yellow and Blue laughed together before getting ready to work.

**Many hours later in the Viridian Forest**

"Alright now let's finish our day strong and use one more thunderbolt on Espeon!" Red yelled while drenched in sweat.

Pika who was equally tired nodded and fired off one last thunderbolt with the last bit of energy he had left. "Piiiikachuuu!" Pika cried out. The before mentioned Espeon who was also exhausted from the brutal training, merely blinked at the oncoming thunderbolt and managed to halt it's progress with a powerful Psychic. After Espeon's eyes returned to their normal color, he collapsed to the ground as well as his battle partner Pika.

Red managed a smile after the display of raw strength from his Pokemon's hard work.

"Great work Pika and Vee!" Red yelled while returing Vee to his Pokeball. He then looked to Pika and offered to carry him which Pika was more than happy to accept. Once he scooped him off the ground, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Still going hard as always I see?" said a voice behind him.

Red spun on his heels and turned to see his old rival. "Hey Green what's up?" Red managed to say through his smirk. "What brings you here today?"

Green shook his head and said, "Well tonight is a particularly big event considering we have some of the juniors coming over and that pesky Blue won't get off my case about making sure you're on time tonight."

Red snickered at the face Green had and said, "Sounds like something is going on between you two huh?"

Green raised an eyebrow in annoyance and retorted, "Well I know that Blue getting on my case about tonight has to less to do with the juniors and more with what's up with you and Yellow."

Red yet again felt blood rush to his face and said, "Oh c-come on Green will you and the others let up on that already? When will you quit pestering me about Yellow?"

Green showed a devilish smirk before saying, "Not until you man up and tell her how you feel. It's not a big mystery to us that you like her Red. Do you want me to get Gold to get on your case again?"

Red furiously shook his head. _Oh God the horror of that kid's tormenting..._

"I thought so," Green said while chuckling to himself. "Anyways I wanted to also ask you if you saw the news this morning?"

Red gave him a quizzical look and asked, "Yeah I did, what about it?"

Green replied, "Well I saw that Maniac talk about that really skilled Pokemon trainer and it's got me wondering if he's real or not. Do you think he's real?"

Red shook his head and said, "Nah I don't think so. Aside from the group of us and the Champions I've never heard of a trainer that strong before."

Green shrugged his shoulders before saying, "You never know Red, it's a big world out there and there's plenty of room to hide. Besides you being a champion and me being a gym leader and retired champion means nothing if this guy is for real. Anways, you should probably get showered now and head over since it's almost six o'clock now and you know what happens when Blue gets upset?"

Red grimly nodded before reaching down to one of his poke balls and releasing his Pokemon needed to reach his house in time. The large dinosaur Pokemon stretched it's wings and let out a yawn, still tired from the training it had just endured.

"Alright Aero let's get back to our place and then Blue's house as quick as we can alright?" Red asked while giving his Pokemon an affectionate pet. Aero nodded and allowed Red to hop on before taking flight back to his place.

**Five minutes before party officially starts**

Red had just landed and returned Aero to his poke ball before he got a message on his new PokeGear from Green. "**Red hurry Blue is getting aggressive...**" Red sighed and shook his head. He was still five minutes early and Blue still managed to be paranoid. Pesky woman is what Green would call her. He then moved to the front door and promptly knocked on it. Several moments later the door was forcefully thrown open and he was greeted by an ecstatic Blue.

"Red you actually made it in time!" Blue excitedly said while grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.

"Hehe...yep I made it," Red said nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Blue for some reason or other had the most mischievous look in her eyes while looking over to Green and back to Red again.

"Weeeelllll...I don't want to be a stick in the mud here but I just wanted to say that Green and I have important work to do before the others get here so why don't you head into the backyard and get comfortable with Yellow?" Blue said while trying to surpress a giggle.

Red's face began to get flooded with his own name again while Green merely raised an eyebrow.

"What work are you talking about?" Green said with a look of skepticism. "You were just ranting about how you and Yellow went ham and got all the party materials done with even a lot extra left over."

Blue kicked him in the leg before saying, "Don't listen to him there's still stuff to get done so you just head out back and wait for others to show up."

Red nodded before he could hear the rant that was about to come out from Green. He made his way through the living room and opened the slider door heading into the back. He closed the slider behind him and noticed that Pika had lept off his shoulder and began bounding over to another Pikachu who had also started running over towards them.

"Uhm...hi Red," came a timid voice a bit further away from the Pikachu reunion.

Red looked over and saw Yellow sitting down on a suspended bench and nearly had a nosebleed. He saw Yellow shyly smiling at him, wearing a yellow dress with a flower on the shoulder while holding her straw hat in her lap. Red nearly had a breakdown but mustered the courage to wave back and walk over to join her. After sitting down next to her, there was an uncomfortable twenty seconds of silence between the two.

"...so how are you Yellow?" asked Red quietly.

"I'm great Red!" Yellow replied happily, ecstatic that Red finally spoke to her. "How about you? Did you enjoy training today?"

"Training was great thanks!" replied Red feeling a bit more relaxed. "Although I think Pika is happier being here than doing training." Red and Yellow glanced over to their Pokemon who were happily laying down together under the bench set up for the food later.

Yellow giggle upon seeing Pika and Chuchu laying down together. She then turned to Red and gave him a playful smirk.

"You know Red, Blue doesn't realize why I came here early today." Yellow giggled while moving closer to Red.

Red, oblivious to the advance, replied, "What do you mean? I heard from Green that you were just helping set up for our juniors Gold, Silver, and Crystal?"

"Well there's a lot of extra party stuff laying around the inside of the house," replied Yellow again moving closer to Red. "Blue hasn't noticed yet but there's a reason for the extra stuff."

Red raised an eyebrow and asked, "And that is...?"

Yellow giggled and said, "I might have invited over some more guests without her knowing..."

**Several days prior..**

The sun rays beat down on a small island south of the Kanto region. As a part of the Orange Islands, it can be expected that the weather would be fairly warm. As for the size of the island, it was very small but still large enough for a group of people to enjoy a nice picnic on it. The people that were having this day out were none other than Dex holders. There were six of them hanging out together in swim wear while chowing down on a generous lunch prepared by none other than a young man named Diamond. He was doing the majority of the chowing with his friends, who were Pearl, Platinum, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. They had agreed to get together on this fateful Wednesday since they couldn't get in contact with the rest of the Dex holders, but were nonetheless loving their day in sun.

"Mmmph...this food is amazing...mmph," said Diamond in between mouthfuls. "Although it is my cooking so I'm not surprised."

Pearl on the other hand facepalmed and replied, "Damnit Dia you've eaten over a quarter of the food and we're all just getting to our seconds!"

Diamond finished swallowing and said, "Oh come on Pearl there's still plenty for everyone to enjoy. Besides I did make it all don't forget."

Pearl reapplied a heaping of his hand back to his forehead and said, "My point is that you need to have some decency and slow down."

While these two were bickering, a more civilized conversation was going on between the other four.

Sapphire yawned and asked, "It's just lovely outside today ain't it?"

"You bet Sapphire it's just great out today," replied her boyfriend Ruby. "Too bad that the others couldn't join us."

Emerald nodded his head and said, "Yeah it is too bad, I wanted to challenge Gold to a rematch after our last battle."

Ruby snickered and said, "Chill Emerald you'll get your chance sooner than you think."

Platinum, who had been quiet the entire time said, "Oh, what do you exactly mean by that Ruby?"

Sapphire formed a grin and said, "Well...I might have made a certain phone call to one of our seniors and we'll be paying them a surprise visit at their party on Friday!"

Pearl, who had been in the middle of strangling Diamond, immediately jumped to his feet and shouted, "What?! What do you mean a party!? How could they not invite us in the first place!?"

Platinum shook her head and said, "Calm down Pearl, I'm sure Sapphire will explain."

Sapphire looked bewildered but said, "Gladly Platinum. Ya'll get this, I still wanted our seniors to join us so I managed to get in touch with our senior Yellow. Insead of them just coming to our event, she said that it would be a great surprise if we all showed up to Blue's house, where the party is being held."

Diamond who had recovered from his previous assault sat up and said, "Hey that sounds like a ton of fun, there will tons of stuff to eat too!"

Pearl ignored his statement of food and declared, "I agree Dia!. If we're going to get there on time we need to leave as soon as possible! And I'm still fining them a fortune for not inviting us in the first place!"

The group of trainers nodded in agreement and began to pack up and make their way to Kanto.

**Back to Blue's house**

Red could not keep the enormous grin from slowing forming on his face after hearing Yellow's confession. He never would have thought that Yellow would do something as sneaky as this, especially to her best friend Blue.

"Wow Yellow I never thought you'd do something like that," Red said with a huge smirk on his face. He couldn't help but stare at Yellow's beat red face.

Yellow giggled and said, "Well I thought it would be a great idea to see all of us together again! We haven't all had a reunion in years and I thought that this would a sweet thing to do." Yellow noticed Red smiling at her and almost melted into a puddle on the spot.

Red noticed that Yellow had inched her a way closer to him and he began to shake from anticipation. He hadn't been this close to Yellow since they were much younger and the fact that he was 20 years old now didn't help with his feelings. _Damn my hormones haha..._he thought to himself.

Red and Yellow both slowly looked into each others eyes and turned another shade red, if that was possible. They both slowly inched closer towards each others faces, Red could almost swear she smelt like strawberries and...

"Red and Yellow!" Green yelled out to them from the slider door. "Our juniors will be here any minute, come back inside and help out will ya?"

Red and Yellow both broke apart at lightning speed and began to speak gibberish to each other to explain their actions.

"I-I um...um...I'm going to go help out Green and Blue!" Yellow stammered before bolting up and starting towards the door.

Red sighed and put his head into his hands. _Damn what the heck is wrong with me!_ Red thought in despair. _Now she's probably angry with me. _He slowly got up and made his way back to the slider door.

"Come on Pika lets head inside now," Red uttered sadly to his best buddy. Pika slowly opened one of his eyes and merely closed it, content with being with his mate.

"Tch, at least you have someone to be with you traitor," Red replied with a chuckle.

As Red stepped through the slider door, he was greeted with an awkward situation. He hadn't noticed that not only were his companions there, but also his juniors all looking at him with large smirks on their faces. Red noticed Yellow had shrunken away to the Kitchen and he had a very bad feeling about why they were here so soon.

Gold let out a wolf whistle and said, "Hey looking good out there Red. Too bad that Greeny over here didn't realize you almost got the grand slam out there eh?"

Red hung his head in embarassment as Yellow whimpered from the kitchen. Blue promptly hit Gold across the back of his head with a container of paper cups.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Gold whined while holding the back of his head.

Blue smirked and replied, "For being a gold-eyed pig that's why. Now stop teasing the lovebirds and go make yourself at home.

"But you tease them all the time, why can't I ever have a little fun?" Gold asked with his hands in the air.

"You're a scrub" Green said with a smirk.

"You're a pig" Blue said shaking her head.

"You're an idiot" Silver said folding his arms.

"Oh Gold..." Crystal said with a sigh.

"You're mean!" Yellow yelled from the kitchen.

Red merely had a blank look on his face before thinking, _Am I the only one who noticed they all said that at once_? He shook his head and sat down at the couch and turned on the television. He reached for a couple of potato chips while flipping through the channels.

Gold looked over from his embarassment and yelled, "Red-senpai go to the channel with the Kalos League tournament! I'm so pumped to see what kind of Pokemon and competition they've got over there!"

Silver and Green immediately bolted over with Gold and all found respective seats while stuffing their faces with candy and chips.

Blue and Crystal looked at each other and giggled at the display before them.

"Same as always huh Blue?" Crystal asked with a smile.

Blue laughed and said, "Yeah you got that..." Before Blue could finish her reply, the doorbell rang which immediately got a reaction out of Red and Yellow.

Blue looked over to the door with a quizzical look and stated, "I wonder who that is?" She began to walk over to the door before Gold darted from the couch and beat her to it.

"Don't worry I've got it beautiful!" Gold said with a smirk. Green's expression darkened and was about to unleash his wrath before someone beat him to it.

The door flew open and promplty smacked Gold in the face, sent him flying across the room, crashing into the trash can, and earning an uproar of laughter from Red, Silver and Green. A blonde haired kid jumped through the doorway and pointed his finger right at Blue.

"You're all in so much trouble for not formally inviting us to this party!" Yelled Pearl while shaking his hand. "I'm fining each of you one million Poke dollars for this!" He put his hands on his hips and promptly made his way over to the drinking station before five other teens followed in behind the excited teen.

Blue merely had her jaw dropped and shrieked, "What the hell are you guys doing here!? I'm so happy but...what the hell!?"

Sapphire ran up to her and gave her a bear hug. After suffocating her for a moment, she dropped Blue and said, "Well ya can thank Yellow-chan for inviting us to the party here! It was her idea for us to come! We were all vacationing for a bit in the Orange Islands and thought we could swing on by since it was so close!"

Red and Yellow looked at each other and gave each other sheepish looks before returning their attention to the drama.

"No wonder we have all this extra food!" Blue shouted in excitement. "My little Yellow is making me so proud!" She ran to the kitchen entrance and embraced Yellow in a big motherly hug before letting her go. She turned her attention back to the now 11 strong party and stated, "Alright guys we haven't had a reunion like this in forever so please make yourselves at home and have as much as you want before the Kalos League Tournament coverage goes live!"

**Alright and that concludes chapter 2! I was going to write a little bit more but I think this was a good place to stop since I have already hit 12 pages in writing this chapter. If you have any comments or suggestions please(pretty please) leave a review or send me a PM. The next chapter gets much more interesting so I'll be updating as soon as I can!**


End file.
